Pink Bunny Souls
by Sean Egalkcorf
Summary: "I would like to say that I never thought anybody would get hurt. I would like to say that but no one, including myself, would believe that." a series of one shots expanding on the lives of three minor characters in the RWBY universe: Neo, Velvet, and Penny. Will possibly do more if suggested. No pairings. There is a reason Cardin hates Faunus so intently.
1. Human: Part 1

I would like to say that I never thought anybody would get hurt. I would like to say that but no one, including myself, would believe that. I guess what I am trying to say is I never cared if anyone got hurt. I know that sounds menacing but I mean that in both ways. I never wanted to go out and hurt anybody but, at the same time, I knew that it came in the job description.

* * *

><p>The match wasn't going in my favor, I was already down to half my Aura. This boy could take more punches without activating his Aura than I could. With a hard punch I was on the floor. I got up quickly and guarded myself. I hated having to out skill my opponents but I hated losing more. I would rather beat him the way he would beat me, a solid fighting stance and an assortment of hard punches and kicks. Unfortunately pride won over the need to get better and I waited for his next punch. I got a smirk on my mouth as I planned my strategy. This was an anything goes fight after all.<p>

He punched at my face and I dodged to the left. I grabbed his arm and slid between his legs, taking his arm with me as I went. His body followed suit as he tumbled to the ground. I quickly shuffled around and hooked his neck in my left knee. One. Two. Three. Oh, he activated his Aura. At least that means I don't have to count anymore and just look at the screen just outside the ring. His aura slowly dipped from green to orange and finally red. I released him and the official called the match.

"And the winner is Kat." the official announced.

I got up disappointed with myself. If I was ever going to best my brother I would have to learn how to fight like him. Acrobatics and maneuvers like what I just performed weren't allowed in his league. 'Gentleman's boxing' I believe they call it. A tap on my shoulder took me out of my daydream of beating my brother in front of my father and the world.

"Hey, you owe me some lien. That was cheating and I lost my own bet." my defeated opponent huffed at me.

I just pointed to the sign, outside the ring, that stated 'Anything goes Amateur Bare Knuckle Fights. Every Tuesday and Thursday'.

"Hey are you Deaf?" he threatened. 'Close but still wrong' I thought as I just smiled back at him. The announcer was trying to restrain him at this point. I held out my hand and offered him a friendly smile. I didn't care about sportsmanship. I wanted to beat my opponents, entirely. I wanted to be so incredibly out of their league that they would submit without so much as a word from me. Which was a convenient goal because no one had ever heard a word from me. Kind of a messed up goal but false chivalry is still better than none at all. He obviously refused and I pouted and walked away.

"Hey! Don't walk away from me you Bi-" was the last thing I heard for, what I later learned was, several hours. I learned a valuable lesson from that. Never turn your back to a defeated opponent.

I woke up in a back room of the bar. Of course they hadn't taken me to a hospital, these unregulated fights weren't strictly legal. At least they put a towel under my head and had someone waiting for me when I woke up.

"You had us worried for a second. Another hour and we would have had to call an ambulance." the announcer spoke as I got up. I looked around but the place was deserted other than the announcer and a few of his employees.

"Don't worry about that guy at all. He aint here and a few of your regular gamblers beat him pretty bad." he continued. Wait, another hour? I tapped the top of my wrist with my index finger to ask 'What was the time?'.

"Oh it's around 8:30 but just lay back and think of your health. Whatever you got planned can ..." he began his lecture before I pushed him out of the way and sprinted out the door. Crap. I was supposed to have two hours to get ready for the party. I raced through the busy streets filled with drunks and party goers alike. The party I was headed to was on the other side of town, in the big white house, with the cast iron fence around it. I vaulted over the fence and climbed up into a window like I had so many times before. My dress was still laid out on my bed and everything was still in its proper position in my room. I breathed a sigh of relief and changed into my party dress. One of the advantages and disadvantages of being the mute child of a wealthy family is that no one pays attention to you if you cant say anything; that was definitely an advantage tonight. I exited my room and strolled downstairs into the party. The lobby was deserted so I started walking towards the gardens. I was intercepted on the way and pushed into a bathroom.

"Katie! Where have you been?! I thought you said the fight would only last thirty minutes not two hours!" Kelsey scolded. Kelsey was one of my oldest friends and was more like family to me than my real family. The reason, plain and simple, was because she had took the time to learn sign. She had blond hair with the tips dyed pink. I always wanted to do something like that with my hair but her parents were less insanely proper than mine.

I signed 'Sore loser got the jump on me'.

"Is that what happened to your eye?" Kelsey asked with concern. I didn't know what she was talking about so I looked in a mirror. I saw a short teenage girl with brown eyes and a little longer than shoulder length brunette hair. Sure enough there was a dark purple welt right on my cheek-bone. I activated my Aura and the welt slowly faded away.

"You have got to teach me how to use my Aura" Kelsey stated, staring at me in awe.

'It will come naturally' I signed. Kelsey was a year older than me but for some reason she still couldn't activate her Aura. If my parents would have sent me to some kind of battle school I might have already found my semblance. But of course all the princesses of Vale were to good and precious to learn something nasty like fighting or even defending ourselves, hence the sneaking out to underground fight clubs. Kelsey's parents were a little better but they hired a private tutor instead of sending her to Signal.

"Shall we?" Kelsey said with a big grin on her face and an outstretched arm for me to interlock with. I grinned back and we exited the bathroom and entered the party arm in arm. Even as the mute child I was expected to make an appearance and mingle. Some people tried to have a conversation with me but after few yes or no answerable questions they either lost interest or felt too awkward to continue and left. I spent most of my time with Kelsey or glaring at my father. My father told everyone that he made his fortune by being an entrepreneur. He told me that too but the fact that I never knew a time where he had made an investment and the mismatched valuables displayed around the house told me he was a liar. He didn't have the skills to be a thief and he would always go on about his adventures outside the kingdoms. My best guess is that he just got lucky and stumbled across a relatively wealthy village that was pillaged by Grimm and he picked the bones so to speak. After he put me through lightning dust therapy to try to get me to speak I wouldn't be surprised if he found a way to lure Grimm to the town. My last theory seemed more and more likely as I grew up and his obsession with keeping a good family reputation was reenforced with me over and over. Finally I felt I was out here long enough to 'Uphold the family image'. On top of that, most of the guests were leaving so I took the opportunity to leave with Kelsey. We went up to my room and I laid down on my bed, more exhausted from socializing than sore from fighting.

"Katie." said Kelsey in a low and surprisingly sad tone "I think I have convinced my parents to the point were they would let me go to Atlas and get a job with the Schnee dust company.".

That hurt bad. Forget getting knocked out cold earlier today, the clenching feeling in my stomach was excruciating. I knew my parents would never let me go to Atlas. "I just don't want to sit around like my mother, our mothers do and ... decompose on a lawn chair with a husband I hate." Kelsey continued. "If I stay in Vale it won't mean a thing. They will find a way to support me and make it impossible for me to make it on my own." Kelsey concluded.

I just looked at the wall. I knew that if I looked at Kelsey tears would be almost inevitable. She sat down on the bed and lay down beside me to try to catch my gaze. I continued to look in any direction but her. "I know you won't want me to go but -" She started but I didn't let her say another word. My lips were now firmly pressed against hers shutting her up entirely. I kept them there for along time for fear that she would start talking again if I stopped. I finally felt light headed so I stopped to breathe.

"Wow. That was ... um ... that was ..." Kelsey stammered. I looked at her with gleeful eyes. Yes! I could see it now, she was going to be my girlfriend and now we would be closer than ever. Nothing could tear us apart now.

"Katie, I appreciate that but I ... just don't have that kind of spark in me." Kelsey explained. Shortest relationship ever. I looked down dejectedly but Kelsey lifted my head up to meet her eyes.

"Hey, your still going to be my friend whether I'm in Atlas or Vale if that's what this is about." Kelsey explained. I wasn't particularly upset that she rejected me. I didn't even think I liked girls as attraction wasn't a factor in that kiss. But I loved her so deeply as a friend, I loved her more than my family, and I couldn't bare to lose her. To say I felt confused and unsure of myself was an understatement.

"Tell you what, I will let you kiss me one more time if you promise to be happy and make the most of our time together as friends." Kelsey said. I still felt no attraction towards her feminine form but I wasn't going to give up this chance to be so close to my friend before she left me forever. We sat up on the bed and she scooted close to me. I moved my head towards hers and wrapped my arm around her, holding her close. As my lips just started to graze against hers we where interrupted by the sound of a door opening. I turned to see who dared to interrupt me but instead I froze in horror. My drunk father stood in the doorway with a look of confusion which slowly intensified into an insane rage.

Kelsey got up off the bed and started saying things like "You don't understand ... this isn't what it looks like.". I was petrified with shear terror. I could easily fight my father off if I wanted to but when he was drunk he was more terrifying than a Grimm. He advanced into the room with a clear intent to kill in his eyes. He reached for me and then ... darkness. I instantly went from sitting on the bed to curled up in a ball in pure darkness. I thought he throttled me to death for fouling his name but then I heard the distant sound of glass shattering. I extended out of my ball and I saw light again, pouring in from a vertical crack in front of me. The light revealed the darkness for what it really was, the closet in my brothers bedroom. I used to hide here when I was little and my father was drunk or angry. I slowly exited the closet into my brothers unoccupied room.

I had little time to contemplate what happened to me as I heard my father yelling from the other room "WHAT HAPPENED! WHERE DID SHE GO?!".

"I ... I don't know." sobbed Kelsey, obviously terrified of my father.

"YOU KNOW! YOU KNOW AND YOU ARE LIEING TO ME! WHAT HAPPENED!" my father screamed insanely. I crept around the corner and peered into my room. I saw my father cornering Kelsey and grabbing her wrist hard enough to break it.

"TELL ME! TELL ME NOW!" he screamed at her. I couldn't let this go on any longer. I took off one of my shoes and through it at him. It hit him lightly in the back and he turned to look at me. After seeing the rage induced insanity in his eyes I knew I had only one option. Run. I sprinted away but in a formal dress and one high heel I wasn't going that fast. He caught up to me as I was heading down the stairs. He grabbed my hair and I screamed as he pulled me back up four steps. He moved his hand to my throat both choking and holding me.

His voice was now spiteful and venomous "You have been nothing but an embarrassment to me ever since you opened your mouth and decided not to talk. I have earned my fortune through blood and cunning and I will not have you taint this family with your inadequacies.". I was too scared to think. The only thoughts that bounced around in my head were 'RUN, GET AWAY FROM HIM'. I couldn't make him let go so I did the one thing that I relied on in a fight. I grabbed his arm and slid under his legs. As his hand let go of my neck the only thing I did was breathe. My ears were ringing an I just breathed to try to remain conscious. I sensed that there was a person standing just above my head. I was relieved to see that it was Kelsey but I was confused as to why she had her back to me. As my hearing came back I heard general sounds of shock coming from downstairs. I got up and looked over Kelsey's shoulder to see my father's crumpled body at the bottom of the stairs. There was a pool of blood forming under his left ear. Kelsey turned around and looked at me. Oh god that look. She was scared of me. I'm not sure if I just imagined it this way or it really happened but when she finally touched my shoulder to comfort me, I shattered like glass. I stood staring blankly at a dark brick wall for almost a minute before I realized where I was. I was back at the bar where I had fought hours earlier. It was deserted and the bar was closed up for the night. When my mind finally caught up to what my body had done I sat on the floor and curled up into a ball again. I got no sleep that night but instead I settled for crying until morning.


	2. Human: Part 2

Now I cant help it if I came out of that house with a sense of affluenza, regardless of how disconnected from my family I was. First the line between legal and illegal blurs and once that is gone your morality is next to fade. Combine all that with the obscurity and desperation of living on the streets and your once assured sanity becomes not so bankable.

* * *

><p>It had been two months on the streets. There were no arrest warrants or search parties issued to find me. Before the first month was done I got extremely worried that, after my disappearance, Kelsey would get blamed for my fathers death. I got a boy, about my age, to lend me his scroll so I could check the news in exchange for spending the day with him in order to make a girl he liked jealous. Surprisingly, everything went as it should have. The truth was told about my fathers outburst and how violent he was on that night. The article said that I killed him in self defense and now that his assets were being divided several of his items were under investigation as to how they ended up in his possession.<p>

I had no skills, resume, or clean clothes which would allow me to get a job. I fought at the unregistered fights to earn a little cash, betting on myself. However, most of my lien was spent on hotel rooms and I had little left over for food. Eventually, hunger ate away at my body and I started losing fights.

After that I took to living in an alley and stealing food. It only took me a few hours to get over the moral quandary of stealing before it became a habit for me. I know now it would have made more sense to start stealing rich peoples wallets and use that money to buy from the poor vendors but I wasn't expected to have to do anything as an heiress least of all formulate strategies of surviving on the streets. I wasn't educated or self motivated so I didn't have much ambition other than surviving. Besides it worked both ways, if I had lien, drugs, dust, or anything of value I would be a target for other desperate vagrants.

I thought about going back home but it probably wouldn't change anything. From the way the investigation of my fathers assets were going it sounded like my theories about him might have been correct. If the rest of my family cared about me enough to take me back, chances are that within a year all the assets would be seized and I would end up back on the street anyways. I did think about going to Kelsey's house though. Every time I thought about her I would see that horrible look on her face. I decided to lie to myself and say that I never saw her like that. I fantasized until it became the truth. I left before she turned around and my last memory of her would be us taking our relationship as far as it could go.

I found myself in the market, again, looking for a vendor that was not looking too closely at his stock. There was a fruit stand that didn't seem to have anyone manning it. I inconspicuously made my way over to the stall and pocketed two apples. When no one seemed to care I grabbed another one and bit into it. The sound of me biting into an apple cause the vendor of the fruit stand to stop organizing product behind the stall and stand up. I froze with my mouth full of apple I didn't have the lien to pay for. The vendor looked me over and realized that someone with clothes so shabby wasn't intending to pay for that apple.

I took off running and heard the vender scream "Thief! Thief!" from behind me. Normally this wouldn't be an issue as most people weren't as determined to get their product back as I was to eat today. However, this was a particularly unlucky day for me. I skidded to a halt as two cops were patrolling in front of me and heard the vendors cries. I ran back the other way evading the cops and continued until I was out of the market. I ran around the block and ducked into an alleyway with the hopes that they would run past me. They must have just saw me slip into the alley. I made my way back but I had slept here more than a few times so I knew that there was only one exit.

"Now you shouldn't have ..." was all I heard from the cop before I was watching him approach my illusion from the roofs. I took the same kind of pleasure in watching my copy shatter as I did when I was beating opponents in a fight. In another instant I teleported back down to the street level and walked as I ate my apple. For the rest of the day I had the odd feeling that I was being followed. I looked behind me several times but I never saw any cops for the rest of the day. When it became nighttime I went back to the alley I had been calling my home for the past few weeks and ate one of my stored apples before I tried to get some sleep.

I was rudely awakened by a plain looking guy in a black suit, matching hat, and red sunglasses and tie.

"Hey get out of here! This is our alley." he said stupidly. Really? Of all the abandoned alleys in Vale and this well dressed guy was making a fuss in this one. I shrugged him off and closed my eyes again to try to fall back asleep.

"Hey I told you to get out!" the man persisted. I stared at him with a cute smile on my face. I was a little out of practice but this would be a nice little reminder of my glory days. I waited for him to lose patience and make a grab for me. I kicked him and simultaneously grabbed his arm, using him to pull me up as he fell over backwards. I put my knee on his throat and watched him try to squirm out from under me. On any other day I might have left but I ate two apples today and I was functioning as well as I could be. However, with my back to the alley entrance I wasn't in a position to see the other four men dressed in matching outfits. Or so they thought. The closest one smashed a pipe down on me and my illusion instantly shattered. They were all confused until they heard the sound of their farthest back comrade choking. I waved to the three remaining henchmen as this one slipped out of consciousness. They charged and I pushed the first one to reach me away so I could deal with two at a time. I grabbed the next ones tie and flipped over his head, catching the last ones head with my legs. I twisted and pulled both of them to the ground. The last one was knocked out instantly while I pulled tighter on the tie of the other one. By the time the last remaining henchmen had gotten his balance and turned around he was able to witness all of his comrades incapacitated with the last of them being choked out by his own tie, so he ran. I made sure that none of them were able to get up to blindside me and then I got up.

I heard the sound of slow clapping from somewhere down the street. I turned to see a tall man in a white coat with a cane. A feathered hat covered his orange hair.

"Well I've got to say that was a bit more impressive than your little run in with the police earlier today." the man said in a whimsical voice as he advanced towards me. Okay ... creepy guy stalked me all today and is now getting closer; time to leave. One of the rules that I learned on the street was to get as far away from crazy as possible so I got ready to teleport up to the roofs where he couldn't reach me. He seemed to sense this as he quickened his pace and grabbed my arm.

"Wow that was cool" the man said from beside me. I didn't know that I could do that but I hadn't tried yet. He had come with me onto the roof. He let go of my arm and twirled his cane around as he looked down at the still illusions of both of us on the street.

"That ... could come in handy" he commented. I stayed longer than I should have. Not only was I contemplating the fact that I could teleport other people too but I was perplexed by this colorful, yet clearly deranged, individual. He turned back around and looked at me. He was really creeping me out so I cleared my mind and got ready to teleport even further away.

"No ... don't jump away little missy. I want to share a business opportunity with you." the man said. Business? I had never had a job before. The prospect intrigued me enough to stay but I kept a fair distance away from him. He was not hitching a ride with me again.

"Now we should start with introductions. My name is Roman Torchwick, master thief, anarchist, businessman." Roman announced and waited for me to reply. Even if I could speak I don't think I would have said a word, let alone given my name.

"Alright fine. I'll cut to the chase then. As you demonstrated by dispatching my men so quickly I am in need of a better class of ... uh ... associates." Roman admitted. He told those men to attack me?! Beating him senseless sounded better than running now.

"Normally, for beating my men, I would have already given you a job offer and blown you away should you have refused." Roman casually said as he twirled his cane again. I decided that if that cane points anywhere but down I'm leaving.

"But I am not in any shortage of disposable grunts. I am looking to fill more of a bodyguard/chauffeur position and someone with your ... skills would fill that position nicely." Roman explained. No. The employer seemed too crazy and the job too illegal. I was still against stealing anything but food and supplies so working for someone who describes themselves as an 'anarchist' was a little too far off the deep end.

"Lets face it kid, no one wants to live off of stolen fruit. You only think you are doing fine on your own because you lack smarts, skills, and ..." Roman said revealing a hidden apple from behind his back "... Objective.". I checked by pockets but my last apple was gone. I was saving that for breakfast! I almost considered advancing on him to get my apple back before I caught myself before I started a fight for a stolen apple that was stolen from me. He took a single bite out of my apple before he discarded it off the roof.

"Now lets talk over the details of your employment out of this cold. I know a noodle shop that is open 24/7 and isn't big on calling the cops. If you can get us there I'm buying." Roman explained. Noodles? I hadn't had hot food in so long. No one served you when you were dressed as a bum and rightly so as I would have eaten everything on the menu and then dashed out the door. With my planned breakfast probably splattered all over the sidewalk below, my body had already made the decision to go with him for me. He started opening a paper map as I slowly walked towards him. Roman pointed to a spot on the map and grabbed hold of my arm again. That was a ways away. Longer distances typically had 'complications' when I teleported on my own. I had no idea what would happen with two people.

"High ho silver away!" Roman yelled as he used the hand that wasn't holding onto my arm to grab his hat and wave it in the air. I unbraced myself for the journey and stared at him with an incredulous look.

"Oh I can tell you are going to be great fun to be around." Roman said sarcastically. I would have glared at him longer but I wanted my noodles. Suddenly the scenery changed and there was a noodle shop in front of us. I stumbled immediately but regained my balance stepping off to the side. I looked down and part of the roof had come with me. That is why I preferred jumping when I traveled further than 100 feet.

"I take that back. You are going to be very fun to be around." Roman said enthusiastically. However, he quickly snuffed out his excitement and condescended "A little far from the door don't you think?".

As we entered the shop Roman grandiosely exclaimed "Ah my favorite chumps are here.". The employees of the shop froze in fear. They had obviously dealt with Roman before.

"Excuse me waiter, I would like to talk have a little chat with the manager on why it is taking so long for two orders of noodles." Roman said, getting crazy at the end of his sentence. As the waiter scurried off Roman took as seat at a booth and I sat opposite him. I gave him a quizzical look.

"Oh the owner laundered money for me a few times but not that you have the smarts to know what that means." Roman insulted. I was fairly offended by his obvious insult but not too offended because I really didn't know. Not only did I not know the concept, I had never heard the term before. My education as an heiress was very tailored with private tutors. My only contact with the normal world was Kelsey and I'd bet she didn't even know about 'laundering' money. My first thought was that there were several laundry machines with money being washed, dried, and ironed in the back of the shop but I dismissed it immediately as that was just ridiculous.

"So lets get started with the interview. What makes you think you have it in you to become a part of my operation?" Roman asked. Seriously? One, this guy approached me and two, he really hadn't figured out that I was mute yet? I considered signing my thoughts to him but I knew that would not work. There was no way that this guy knew how to read sign.

I got up and walked over to his side of the table. I awkwardly searched through his pants and coat pockets.

"Whoa! You really want this job don't you?" Roman preened before I found what I was looking for. I pulled a scroll out of one of his pockets and took it back over to my side of the table. Roman was silent as I typed away on the scroll. I turned the scroll so Roman could see what I typed.

It read 'Make one more condescending or inappropriate comment and I'm gone. Secondly, I'll just have to tell you I'm a mute because it doesn't seem that you have the smarts to figure that out'. Roman looked back and forth from the screen to me and then burst out laughing.

"So let me get this strait. You can fight, you can teleport, and you can't complain or talk back to me. You ... little missy are hired. You don't have any say in the matter. Come on, lets go, you have work to do." Roman said while collecting his scroll from me and getting up to try to leave. I remained in my seat. "Um ... lets go, I've got business for you to teleport me to." Roman said. I waved him off with a noncommittal gesture. "Whats the problem here?" Roman asked. I gestured for him to give me his scroll back so I could respond.

He handed it over and I typed 'I didn't agree to work for you'.

"And I already told you that people that refuse to work with me don't ever work ever again." Roman said threateningly.

I typed 'Do you really want me working for you under threats? Lets say I give in, how do you know that the first place I will take you won't be 10,000 feet in the air?'. Roman looked at me, after he read the text, with an unreadable expression.

He looked like he was getting frustrated but then said "Good point!" and sat back down. "So what would it take for me to not plummet to an untimely death while using your services." Roman said unenthusiastically. I put up one finger to signal my first demand and then grabbed my chopsticks and smiled. The waiter had come out of the back, nervously shaking, carrying two bowls of noodles. He placed one in front of me and I ravenously ate the noodles.

"Is that all?" Roman asked, expecting that it wouldn't be my only demand. I drank the broth of my bowl of noodles and grabbed Romans bowl as well. I put two fingers up and Roman rolled his eyes. I decided not to keep Roman waiting as I put up three fingers and displayed his scroll.

"That is mine. I will get you 'a' scroll ... hey waiter!" Roman said as I dug into his bowl of noodles.

"Y-yes mister Roman" he asked shakily.

"Do you happen to have a scroll?" Roman asked. Without even asking why, the waiter handed over his scroll to Roman who handed it over to me.

* * *

><p>I found out a week later why Roman tolerated my 17 requests. I overheard one of the many henchman I had come into contact with and it turns out that I was only getting payed as much as him. I didn't do this for the money though. That first day I was planning to run off after I had exhausted Roman for favors. I had gotten new clothes, a full service at a salon, my hair dyed, enough money to buy an apartment, and several quality meals. However, after some cops recognized Roman and I teleported us away I felt ... needed. I imagined what might have happened had I not teleported Roman away. The street would probably be a little safer but after I met Cinder and got a glimpse at the scale of Romans 'Business' I knew that my actions had a huge effect. Nothing I did as an heiress or a homeless person had anywhere close to that kind of gravity. After I heard about how much the henchmen were being paid I didn't even ask for a raise.<p>

* * *

><p>This job gave me something that no amount of money could buy. Purpose. I decided that day that it was better to be a pawn than not even in the game. I knew that a single well placed pawn could win the entire game. Now imagine the effect one pawn could have if it could be everywhere at once. I came to realize that what side I played for didn't matter. I was a force powerful enough to dictate the outcome on both sides. I just didn't know it yet. Katie was never noticed and the mute bum never did anything of note. But as Neo, lets just say that to be feared means you are impossible to be ignored.<p> 


	3. Android

"It is your move Penny" General Ironwood stated as he moved his queen. The visits from general Ironwood were always a treat as the soldiers that were ordered to protect me were also ordered not to interact with me.

"Good move Mr. Ironwood" I said as I moved my bishop in reaction to his queen placement.

"I suppose it was" Ironwood stated. Something was different with Mr. Ironwood today. He seemed as if he was about to tell me something but was withholding it for the time being.

"Penny" Ironwood started "My men tell me that recently you have been spending time with a young girl, a miss Ruby Rose.".

"I met her on the streets of Vale when the Vital festival preparations were being made." I replied.

Ironwood gave a small laugh at the tone of my reply and then stated "Yes, I know, you told me about her before. What I am referring to, however, was when my men saw you at the demonstration in downtown Vale and you, and this girl, ran from them.".

"They were mistaken. The only other time I saw Ruby was at the dance and I never interacted with her there." I lied. I knew it was coming and I tried my hardest to stop it but then ... *Hiccup*. Mr. Ironwood looked like he was angry for a moment.

His facial expression softened as he stated "Penny please don't lie to me. I understand that you wouldn't want to get miss Rose in trouble and she will not be in any. I would just like to hear your side of this story.".

I was having a rare moment of pause. Facial analysis indicated that Mr. Ironwood was telling the truth when he said that Ruby wouldn't be in any trouble. However, Ruby was my friend and I wanted to protect her.

I caved and said "Yes I was with her. I just wanted to talk with her, as my friend.".

"She is your 'friend' now" Ironwood pressed. I knew he would be mad, he never told me why but Ironwood was strongly against me having friends.

"You're upset with me aren't you. Just, please don't be mad at Ruby." I stated.

"I am not upset I am ... surprised. After the docks incident I gave you specific commands to avoid personal contact with anyone and yet you directly disobeyed my commands. You have never done that before." Ironwood stated.

"I promise I won't talk to her again I will never ..." I promised.

"Penny I told you that I am not upset. I just want to know why you did what you did." Ironwood stated.

"Well ... several sources indicate that strong human bonding can be used as a resource when an individual encounters a difficulty. Father always asked me to do my best in all things and having a friend seems to be an advantage. If I could view the sources you have used to come to the conclusion that it is best for me to practice social isolation I might not find a conflict between the two commands." I stated. My emotions triggered when questioning Mr. Ironwoods sources. It was ... good to state his lack of referencing.

"It is true you should try to be the best you can be but that means different things depending on your viewpoint. By befriending Miss Rose you showed preference for one life over another. You are a part of my army Penny. To show preference is to question authority. Tell me, if Miss Rose asked you to do something as her friend when no commands were issued by me, would you do it." Ironwood lectured.

"Oh No I will only accept commands from you and father." I stated. Oh no. This wasn't fair, I wasn't lying, I would never take a command from Ruby *Hiccup*.

"Now I hope you see why I do not wish you to have social interaction. I am fairly confident that Miss Rose would never ask you to do anything hazardous to the kingdoms but if you make more 'friends' some of them may not be friendly to all the realms." Ironwood said. I said nothing. I didn't just think friends were a resource I ... wanted friends. Friends were ... good.

"Do you understand my reasoning Penny?" Ironwood asked.

"Yes sir" I said in a quieter voice. "May I ask a question?" I asked.

"Of course Penny." Ironwood stated.

"Why did father build me capable of disobeying commands if you wish me to obey commands at all times." I asked. Ironwood was silent for a good while as he thought about my question.

"Penny what I am about to teach you is theoretical and will not be stored on any database. I need to be able to trust you to keep this a secret." Ironwood stated.

"Of course sir. Private storage only." I replied.

"What is your most tangible trait that makes you different from another synthetic being; The Atlesian Knight for example." Ironwood asked.

"I can generate an Aura" I stated.

"Could you please output your current level of Aura?" Ironwood asked. I was a little ashamed to do so. My recent Aura performance has been poor.

"Aura levels at 600ap. Not nominal." I responded.

"Could you also acquire the standard definition on Aura." Ironwood asked.

"The manifestation of ones soul as a physical force or tangible effect." I replied.

"The word 'soul' has an association with the concepts of good and evil. It is the popular belief that the creatures of Grimm do not have a soul as they are evil. However, a synthetic being such as The Atlesian Knight is not evil. It can perform any action commanded to it and could even perform all the actions a 'good' person could have." Ironwood explained.

"So ... are you trying to tell me that all synthetic beings are inherently evil." I asked.

"No. Tell me what are all the unique personality traits that The Atlesian Knight has." Ironwood stated. I knew that this was a trick question so I thought on what answer he might be expecting.

"There is only one, Obedience." I stated.

"Very intuitive Penny" Ironwood complimented. "You are right, The Atlesian Knight's can be defined by only one trait. Can Humans, Faunus, Animals, or even yourself be so easily categorized?". I was struggling to predict what conclusion he was going to present with this.

"No." I stated, eagerly wanting him to continue.

"It is your fathers theory that Aura is not defined by the soul and concepts of good and evil but is defined by our potential." Ironwood stated. "All the choices we have kept ourselves open to but chose not to make. Your father and I believe that Aura is the potential of all those choices stored within us.".

"That is a wonderful theory Mr. Ironwood." I stated.

"Would you like to run an experiment on it?" Ironwood suggested.

"Sir?" I inquired. I could not see a definitive way to test if Aura was ones Soul or what Mr. Ironwood suggested. There were no instruments that determined the spiritual value of objects.

"If I moved my queen to D5 what would be your counter move." Ironwood asked. This was a horrible move with the current layout of the board. I would take his queen and have checkmate in 3 to 5 moves.

"I would move my bishop to D5, taking your queen." I stated.

"What if you didn't. What if you moved your queen to E6." Ironwood suggested.

"This would be an illogical move. You would take my queen and put me in a checkmate. All recorded chess techniques require that I move my Bishop next." I replied.

"Yes however you have always won our games of chess. Your technique is flawless. This makes you more definable by a single category. Perfection. What if you lost this game?" Ironwood explained. I took a moments pause. Ironwood could be teaching me about Aura but it was not uncommon for chess players to play mind games with their opponent in order to win. I had never lost before and I never thought that would be a bad thing. Ironwood moved his queen to D5 and I wanted so badly to take his queen with my bishop. However, I reluctantly moved my queen to E6.

Ironwood took my queen and said "Checkmate.". I felt horrible. I had failed my fathers command and I was deliberately worse than what I could be.

"Penny could you now please output your level of Aura again" Ironwood requested. I paused. I was shocked with the readings and was unsure if my sensors were malfunctioning.

"Aura levels at ... 1300ap. Above the current world record." I replied in disbelief.

"Well I think that was a very good game of chess don't you." Ironwood stated collecting his belongings to leave.

"Sir, if this theory on Aura is correct why is it that Grimm have no Aura. Some Grimm have been recorded exercising strategy so shouldn't Grimm have Aura similar, if not more, to animals." I inquired.

"That is still something that we do not have the answers to Penny." Ironwood said as he left.


	4. Faunus: Part 1

Today was a perfect day in Vale. The sun was shining, the smells of dandelions wafted from one of the many parks, and there was a steady warm breeze caressing my rabbit ears.

"Hey bun, hop too it or we are going to be late." Coco said. Coco was the big sister that I never had. After we had been put on a team together there was no awkward time where you start to get to know someone before you get comfortable around them. Seconds after we got into our dorm for the first time she initiated a pillow/tickle fight. She never even asked me if I was okay with my nickname or her rabbit based jokes. There was no question that she meant no harm when she used them.

Fox was blind so he really never knew the difference between Faunus and Humans unless he was close enough to touch or smell them. It was a little awkward when he asked to feel my ears the first day of classes but he has treated me like he has treated everyone else since then.

Yatsuhashi was the definition of a 'gentile giant'. Tallest on the team and still taller than me if you count my ears. When I met him in the Emerald Forest during our initiation I was very scared of him. However, as I got to know him I found out that he was a big softy. He would cook for the whole team often and was always ready to support one of his teammates.

I was very lucky and grateful to have teammates such as them. There are several people in this world, and even some at Beacon, that would not have treated me so kindly and fairly.

We came to a stop outside of a movie theater where the new movie 'Laser Team' was playing.

"Four tickets." Coco asked the booth attendant.

"What movie?" the attendant asked not paying us any attention and reading a comic under the counter.

"What movie do you think? Dose it look like we are here to see 'Slow mo Love'?" Coco chastised the attendant.

"So wha-" the attendant started, finally looking up at us.

"Laser Team!" Coco interrupted. The attendant took a second to look us over. I could tell he realized that we were all Huntsmen but his eyes lingered on me.

"I can sell you three tickets. Pets aren't allowed in the theatre." the attendant said with venom in his voice. The tells Coco were giving off were all to obvious to me now that I had known her for two years. I could see her get a half an inch taller as her toes curled, her face deformed slightly as she bit her cheek, and, oh no, she adjusted her beret. Everyone, even Fox, took a step back as we realized what was likely going to happen.

"Four tickets." Coco said in a monotone voice, tapping her nails on the counter.

"N-" the attendant only had time to utter a single syllable before Coco reached across the counter and dragged him over.

"Then you can't work here anymore because I just decided your my pet! Now be a good boy and beg ... beg for your master to take you on a walk!" Coco screamed at the shaking and scared attendant on his knees in front of her.

"Coco ..." I said softly while daring to touch her arm. Her gaze shifted to me and I silently shook my head.

"Stay!" Coco yelled at the attendant. A command that, I think, was physically impossible for him to disobey. I dragged her a few feet away to have a private conversation with her.

"I know what your going to say Velvet and I am doing you a favor." Coco said.

"How? I told everyone explicitly during our first year that I don't want you guys dealing with these ... situations for me." I replied.

"But you don't deal with it!" Coco yelled at me making me cower away a little. Coco flashed an apologetic look on her face an brought her voice down several decibels. "You can't just let people think they can get away with stuff like that Velvet." Coco stated in a more measured tone.

"I ... we don't deal with it like this. Violence and threats? That's how the White Fang deals with things and they only make things worse for Faunus." I stated.

"This isn't about all of the Faunus it's just about what happened. I wouldn't have done that if he didn't ..." Coco stated. It was rare when I dared to interrupt her but this was one of those times.

"It doesn't matter who did what first. What you did made things worse for me and others. I would have rather you go into the movie without me." I said.

"That will never happen Velvet!" Coco said in a surprisingly angry tone of voice. "We are a team and we stick together." Coco affirmed. I took a second to let what she said warm my heart before responding.

"I understand that you want to see us as one unit and I do too but when people discriminate against me it is my choice on how I want to deal with it. If you cant act in a way that I would, please stay out of it." I requested. Coco sighed.

"When we were put into a team together I thought you would be the easiest to get along with. I had no idea you would be such a pain in the ass." Coco said in a defeated tone. "Come on. We are hugging it out. Team leaders orders." Coco stated, squeezing my body so hard I felt like I was going to pop.

"So ... do you promise to let me deal with things like this." I asked.

"No. We will deal with every problem as a team ... but in this particular issue you can take the lead. I need a break from being the leader sometimes anyways." Coco responded. I smiled at her as she addressed the whole team "Come on, lets find a different theater. There doesn't seem to be an attendant manning the booth here.".

We then left the petrified man on the ground in front of the ticket booth in search of another theater.

**AN: I felt like I might have needed to write Yang into this chapter to have her make a joke that the attendant was **

**"pet-rified"**


	5. Faunus: Part 2

**AN: So this is it. With two comments and no suggestions this is the last chapter so all 50 of you readers enjoy.**

"You have a mission for my team sir?" Coco asked.

"Yes but I would like to talk to you about a different matter first." Ozpin stated. "Last week I received a phone call from an old friend of mine, the chief of police in Vale. Recently an employee at a local movie theater reported being assaulted by a Huntress and her team. The police examined him and after they found no physical trauma they discounted the accusation. Before they did, the chief called me and asked if there were any students enrolled in my school that matched the accusers description." Ozpin elaborated.

After a moment of silence, Coco responded "What did you say to him, sir?".

"The truth, I told him that you fit the description but as I said before the accusation was discounted on the basis that there was no physical trauma. I, however, am not convinced that no incident occurred as this is not the first time this has happened Coco. I had hoped that you had gotten over this ... disposition after the incident your first year." Ozpin accused in a serious tone.

"I can assure you, sir, that I have. It is true that there was an incident between me and that man but it was my duty as a Huntress to confront him. Supporting a terrorist organization should not be tolerated." Coco responded.

"Please explain. Which terrorist group was he supporting and how was he supporting them?" Ozpin asked.

"The White Fang. The radical Faunus group continues its attacks due to the unequal treatment of Faunus. Discrimination against Faunus would serve to strengthen there resolve and morale and would eventually lead to more attacks." Coco cheekily explained.

"Interesting ... you have convinced me but that defense would not likely hold up in a court of law. Make no mistake that your position as a Huntress does not hold you above the law." Ozpin warned.

"Dually noted." Coco responded.

"As for your mission, a research station near the southern coast experienced a malfunction with there defense system a week ago and was overrun by Grimm. I am tasking your team to lead a team of first year students to secure all data left behind and reactivate the security system if possible." Ozpin stated.

"Yes sir. Which other team will we be leading?" Coco asked.

"Team CRDL." Ozpin explain in a monotone voice. Coco cringed. Why not team RWBY or JNPR?

"Two teams for a simple recovery mission sir? I'm confident we can handle it on our own if you can find a more efficient use for team CRDL." Coco stated.

"The amount of data potentially lost is too great to just send one team and all other teams are currently assigned to other missions. I suggest that you brief your team as you leave in six hours. I will be briefing team CRDL's leader and inform him that you are to lead the mission." Ozpin responded. Coco wanted to say more but what could she say? It was clear that Ozpin had already made up his mind. With that Coco turned an exited the office.

"So? What is the mission?" Fox asked, Coco's whole team waiting outside of Ozpin's office.

"Two team recovery mission." Coco stated.

"Who is the other team?" Yatsuhashi asked.

"Team CRDL." Coco stated somberly. Everyones eyes turned to Velvet who's shoulders visibly slumped.

* * *

><p>This mission wasn't going to be fun. Most missions weren't fun but when I was on a mission with just my team I always knew that they would watch out for me. The prospect of having Grimm in front of me and Cardin behind me was enough to send shivers down my spine.<p>

"30 seconds 'till drop." the pilot of the Bullhead announced.

"Alright. Clear the courtyard and take a post on the walls. This shouldn't take longer than 10 minutes to transfer all the data once we find a working access terminal. Once we find one we can find out if we can repair the security system from there. If we can I will dispatch groups accordingly. Grimm presence is low but this isn't a camping trip. I want this mission to take as little time as possible." Coco announced.

Sky raised his hand and asked "Do you have rabies shots? You know, just in case.". He gestured to me.

"Talk out of line again and you will get shot with something." Coco threatened brandishing her bag around. The boy visibly tensed.

"10 seconds" The pilot stated. I looked out of the side of the aircraft to see a Death Stalker in the middle of the courtyard we were supposed to be landing in.

"So much for low Grimm presence." I stated drawing the two teams attention to what was below us.

"Meh" Coco stated before jumping out of the aircraft. The rest of us soon followed suit and Yatsuhashi landed on top of the Death Stalker. It quickly brought its stinger back and was going to strike. I opened the small wooden box on my hip and pulled out my collapsable staff/spear. I shot a bolt strait at Yatsuhashi just as the stinger was about to impale him. The stinger harmlessly deflected off of his armor and Yatsuhashi posed to cleave off it's tail. I hit him with another bolt and his sword burned red hot. He cleaved the tail off and the Death Stalker whaled in pain.

I turned my attentions to Coco as her mini-gun started making the deafening purr that only a constant stream of bullets can make. I utilized ice and wind dust to reduce the kick back and cool her gun with the next bolt that I cast. Her aim was perfect as she mowed down a pack of Beowolves.

I turned to see the majority of team CRDL attempting to finish off the Death stalker. The blue haired one ... Sky ... tried parrying one of it's claws but then screamed in pain as it snipped off three fingers on his right hand.

Cardin advanced on the Death Stalker and smashed his mace into it's face.

Hearing the noise of Sky's screaming Coco turned and let lose a stream of bullets into the Death stalkers side, killing it almost instantly. It was a good thing her family was rich or she would never be able to afford the amount of bullets she expended on every mission.

"AHHHH" Sky screamed as he held his right hand.

"You know he is not going to bleed out for ... around ... five minutes. You could just wait a minute or two if you wanted." Coco said, walking up behind me.

I looked at her and rolled my eyes before advancing on Sky. I knelt down and grabbed his right hand.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Dove accused only to cower as Yatsuhashi's shadow enveloped him.

"This is going to itch like crazy." I warned Sky as I placed my hand over his wound. I activated my semblance and a golden light shined from my hand. It took five seconds for his fingers to grow back. Sky then wrenched his hand away from mine and started scratching his new fingers vigorously.

I knew I wasn't going to get a thank you so I just got up and walked back to Coco. Cardin hovered above Sky observing the healed wound.

"If those start to grow fur you might want to cut them off again. They could end up strangling yourself in your sleep." Cardin suggested to his teammate.

"Hey, if your done gawking at the fact that you all have ten fingers and ten toes set up a perimeter." Coco commanded team CRDL.

"Big boy, bring the hard-drive and the battery over here. This terminal isn't smashed to hell." Coco expanded her orders to Yatsuhashi. Coco set up the battery and accessed the terminal.

"Okay here is hoping scientists are just really stupid." Coco stated while trying to reboot the defense system. The turrets on the facility walls twitched.

"Well I lost a bet to Fox" Coco stated. "Okaaaaaay. Oh. It's actually really simple. The current didn't make it past sector six. There must be a junction in either sector six or seven that was thrown out of whack somehow. If we restore that I should be able to boot up the reactor from here. Guess who is going to fix that Bun?" Coco stated.

I sighed and said "Your better with electronics than me". I don't like mechanical things.

"Yeeees but there is not enough dust in this battery to run the lights down there and I would rather not get lost in there forever if we run out of flares. Big boy here can handle the technical stuff if you are scarwwd of the big bad electrical box, right?" Coco asked and Yatsuhashi nodded once. I reluctantly accepted and headed towards a garage door with Yatsuhashi. The door screeched loudly as we opened it and a loud roar from inside the facility responded to the sound.

I heard Coco whistle and then yell "Hey two of you get down here.". Cardin and Dove jumped down from the walls. "Your escorting Velvet and Yatsuhashi down into the facility. Velvet is in charge of the group." Coco stated.

"Over my dead body." Cardin stated.

Coco coolly took his insubordination and sarcastically stated "Fine, stay up here. We really didn't need you on this mission anyways and I'm sure failure to obey orders and endangering others isn't something Ozpin will expel whole teams for.".

Dove gave a worried look to Cardin.

Cardin sighed and then stated "Don't think you can boss me around, freak." to me before he and Dove entered the garage. Coco was about to advance on him before I held a hand up to her and she backed off. I entered the garage and Yatsuhashi entered after me and let the door slam shut behind him.

"I can't see." Dove stated bluntly.

"Try not squinting for once idiot." Cardin replied coldly. Yatsuhashi then popped a flare illuminating the garage. "Where are we heading now." Cardin asked.

"There is a power box between sector 6 and 7 that is burnt out. We fix it and that turns on the defense system." I stated.

"Which way is sector 6?" Dove asked.

"After sector 5" Yatsuhashi bluntly stated.

"Door on the left at the end of the garage." I elaborated. At that our group head onwards into the darkness. This was odd. Even with my rabbit ears I couldn't hear a single thing in the dark. We knew there was some kind of Grimm down here but I couldn't hear anything or see any Grimm with my night vision. It definitely knew we were in here so what was it waiting for?

Suddenly, Yatsuhashi flare started to sputter and fade. Then there was another roar. Yatsuhashi dropped the flare and tried to grab a fresh one. The second the original flare died out two mature Beowolves charged from behind some stacks of crates. Yatsuhashi and Dove were knocked down by the charging Grimm and left completely helpless in the dark. I flipped my staff around and slashed at one of the Beowolves arms as it was going to slash Yatsuhashi. I then charged, running the Beowolf through with my spear. I then searched for the second Grimm as Yatsuhashi popped another flare.

Cardin had dealt with the other Grimm delivering the final blow with his mace. Dove was down. I raced to his side to check him for wounds. There were none.

"What are you doing? Heal him." Cardin demanded.

"He is not hurt. He was knocked out and unconsciousness isn't technically a wound." I stated. "Yat take him back up to the surface." I commanded.

"He is my teammate I will say what happens to him." Cardin stated.

"Unless you are strong enough to carry your teammate and hold a flare I don't think that there is another choice." I stated. Cardin looked frustrated for a moment but then reluctantly agreed.

Yatsuhashi picked up Dove and gave Cardin half of his flares whispering to him "If she doesn't make it out. You don't come out.". Cardin glared at him an popped a flare of his own.

The rest of the journey to the power box was uneventful. Those must have been the only remaining Grimm in the facility. We opened up our third power box to see that it was damaged within.

"Hold this." Cardin demanded as he went to work on the box. Several minutes passed and then he finally pulled a lever and the lights came on.

"Cardin ... where is it?" I inquired in a monotone.

"What?" Cardin asked, a twinge of fear behind his eyes.

"It was pitch black when you fought that Beowolf and the flare ran out minutes ago and you didn't light another one. Where is it?" I asserted.

"Look I agreed to follow you down here to fix the power box. Mission over. So I really don't want to be talking to you if I don't have to." Cardin stated. For the first time in a long time I was furious at someone. He thinks he can act the way he does and neglect who he is? I hit him to the ground and threatened him with my spear.

"Show me!" I yelled at him. He swung his mace around and got up. He hesitated so I flipped my spear around and used ice dust to freeze him. He fell forward onto his face. I never would have thought I would be forcibly undressing Cardin Winchester but here I was. I cut off his armor and his shirt and looked in horror at his back.

"Oh ... Cardin ... who?" I gasped as I looked at the two stubs of amputated wings between his shoulder blades. The ice dust wore off and Cardin scrambled to his feat and raised his mace defensively. We stood there for around a minute before he spoke.

"I had a deformity and I dealt with it myself." Cardin seethed.

"Cardin ... there was nothing wrong with you. You ... you are just a bird Faunus." I tentatively stated.

"I AM NOT AN ANIMAL!" Cardin screamed. "I am not one of you!" Cardin elaborated.

"Cardin ..." I said softly but he stopped me by attacking me. He swung his mace wildly at me. I dodged his attacks and hit him in the head with the orb part of my staff.

Cardin dropped to the ground unconscious. A mixture of pity and rage was flowing through my head now. How dare he treat his own kind the way he does. For the first time in my life I wanted revenge and without a second thought I took it. I knelt down and placed my hand over the right amputated wing. I used my semblance for twenty seconds and watched as his wing grew back to what it should be.

I left him there and returned to Coco.

Five minutes past.

Ten minutes.

Twenty.

Just as Cardin's team was about to go looking for him Cardin emerged from the garage. I can't fathom to this day how he could do it ... again. A wingless Cardin emerged from the garage with his fists balled in pain.

"Hey are you alright man?" Sky asked.

"Fine." Cardin growled while glaring over at me.

I felt sick.

**AN: In case your wondering Velvets distaste for mechanical things comes from the book the Velveteen Rabbit (The book in which Velvets character is based off of) wherein the Velveteen Rabbit stuffed toy is replaced with modernized mechanical toys and neglected. Additionally I assumed her role in the group is the healer/buffer as her symbol is a heart with stitches in it. **


End file.
